random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Bunkestine's Day
"Bunkenstine's Day" is the twentieth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Ah you know, an obligatory Valentine's Day special. There's two side plots, one with Madi grimacing about being single and another with Ace and Yakko but who cares about that. Transcript (The episode starts in the Bunkest.) Narrator: Ah, Valentine's Day. A time for love for everyone... (Moon Snail gives flowers to Flametail) (cut to: Madi in her room sitting on her bed.) Narrator:..but not for Madi Shinx. Madi: Why, why, why do I have to be single? (Papa John comes out of her house and onto Madi's lap.) Madi: Hello, Papa. You seem to be happy, don't you? (Papa John starts purring) Madi: I guess so. But I've been having a bit of a rough time. (Papa John looks up at her.) Madi: Valentine's Day is here, and everyone's with their lovers, but... I'm still single. I just don't know what to do... (cut to: Pixel making valentine's cards in their room.) Pixel: *pasting hearts onto a folded piece of red construction paper* And... done! That's the last of them! Fink: Where do you find the time to produce this much cards in the span of an hour? Pixel: I guess it comes to me naturally. Either that, or I drank too much Pepsi and got a lot of energy afterwards. Fink: *crosses arms and scoffs* Typical Pixel. Moon Snail: (Walking by with a box of chocolates) Oh, hey Pixel. Pixel: Hello, Moon Snail! Where'd you get that? Moon Snail: Oh, just found it. Someone: Give that back right now! Moon Snail: Anyway, gotta go! *Runs outside the Bunkest* (Pixel continues to write names on envelopes) Pixel: And that's the last of them. They're ready to deliver. I think I put a little too much effort in them, but at least I did something productive for a change. Now, what's next on my schedule? *looks at their phone* ...Oh. A big fat nothing. (Pixel plops on the floor.) Pixel: Valentine's Day is my favorite day of the year. It lets me express my creativity and platonic love and appreciation for my dudes! (Silence for 5 seconds) Pixel: PHA! I was joshing you guys. (fourth wall shatters) Valentine's Day is absolutely pathetic, but at least it gives me an excuse to gorge on shitty chocolate that's only sold in the stores for one week, and express my undying appreciation for my dudes, as stated before. (As Pixel says that, they walk around their room as the camera follows them.) Pixel: But, there's something this year I have been planning for. You'll never see it coming. Fink (off-screen): You told me what it was last night! You're gonna conf- Pixel: Shut your heck. Anywho, time to think about what I'll say! Fink: This should end well. Next Episode Preview (The Bunkmates are at Olive Garden.) BJ: In our first 22-Minute Special, we go to Olive Garden, and maybe some other stuff will happen. See us during "The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden". See you there! Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes